Senandung Angin Musim Semi
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Suatu hari di musim semi, ketika Pan kecil berdoa di kuil Dewa Mebuki di tepi jalan setapak di pinggiran hutan, sosok itu terlihat. Ia yang rambutnya lurus pendek keunguan, dengan kain penutup mata putih bertuliskan kanji 'mata'. / Alternate Universe / Folklore-ish / ONE SHOT! / "Tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan..."


_Nenek sering bercerita_

—_tentang sosok Dewa yang tinggal di hutan di bukit itu.  
_

* * *

**Al-Shira Aohoshi devinatArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2013 Dragon Ball GT FanFiction**

**. **

**Senandung Angin Musim Semi**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Folklore-ish**

**Terinspirasi dari **_**manga**_** Natsume Yuujinchou BAB 2, **_**manga **_**Hotarubi no Mori (dua-duanya karya Midorikawa Yuki-**_**sensei**_**), dan lagu Haru Uta oleh Ikimonogakari**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? **

**Then get back to your world!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi 1918

Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah dengan lincah, membawa tubuh mungilnya seolah melayang di atas jalanan berbatu. Rambut hitamnya yang seperti anak laki-laki turut menari tertiup angin, terkibas di setiap lompatan-lompatan kecilnya.

"Pan-_chan_!" Seorang wanita yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya menegurnya. "Hati-hati, nanti jatuh," lanjutnya dengan nada memperingatkan. Dieratkannya ikatan pada kedua pundaknya agar lebih kuat menopang bakul bambu berisi buah dan sayur.

Pan terus berlari kecil sambil sesekali melompat seolah tak peduli. Hingga akhirnya bocah berusia 4 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, tertegun menatap sesuatu di tepi jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

"_Okaa-chan_! _Okaa-chan_!" serunya dengan suara melengking.

"Hn?"

"Lihat~" Pan mengangkat sebelah tangan mungilnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pohon tua tak jauh di depannya dengan penuh antusias. "Sakuraaa~"

"Ah, benar juga, sekarang 'kan sudah pertengahan Maret—sudah waktunya bunga sakura mekar, ya." Videl menghampiri putri sematawayangnya, turut memperhatikan pohon sakura yang bunga-bunganya tengah bermekaran itu. Batang utama pohon itu bercabang dua agak rendah, ranting-rantingnya panjang menjuntai. Kelopak-kelopak merah muda pucat mendominasi hampir seluruh dahan dan rantingnya, membuat pohon itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri di antara hijaunya pepohonan tepi hutan.

Pan masih menatap pohon itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, hingga perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu yang berdiri di sebelah kiri pohon—sebuah kuil kecil.

Ya, kecil—hanya setinggi tubuh Pan. Kuil kecil yang meski betonnya tak lagi rapih akibat terkikis cuaca, namun terlihat kokoh. Di depannya terdapat dua buah kesemek dan setangkai bunga _cosmos _putih—sesembahan yang biasa diberikan penduduk untuk berdoa atau memanjatkan syukur.

"Iniii~?" Pan menelengkan kepalanya dengan polos, menatap kuil kecil itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, kuil ini 'kan... ini tempat tinggal Dewa _Mebuki_, Pan-_chan_," jawab Videl sambil berjongkok, kemudian mengadukan kedua lututnya dengan tanah.

"_Mebuki_?"

"Un. Artinya tunas, sebagai tempat berdoa untuk kelancaran pertanian hingga musim panen pada awal musim gugur nanti," lanjut Videl sambil mengambil sebuah persik dari bakul di punggungnya, lalu meletakkannya di sebelah kesemek di depan kuil itu. "Nah, begini," ucapnya pelan. "Ayo berdoa."

Pan hanya menatap ibunya yang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Bocah periang itu mengerjapkan mata lalu turut menirukan sang ibu.

"_Jaa_, pulang yuk… _otou-chan _pasti sudah kembali dari balai kota," ujar Videl seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pan membuka mata—masih menatap kuil mungil di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia hanya menatapnya dan sesekali berkedip. Hingga ketika ia mengerjapkan mata untuk yang ketigakalinya—sosok itu terlihat.

Pan membelalakkan mata obsidiannya. Ia yakin tak salah lihat.

Di sana—tepat di atas sebelah batang pohon sakura, seseorang tengah duduk dengan kaki menggantung. Orang itu mengenakan _hitatare_—pakaian tradisional yang populer dikenakan pada periode Kamakura—berwarna kelabu, rambut lurus keunguan, serta sehelai kain putih dengan kanji 'mata' untuk menutupi matanya.

Sosok itu menengadah, menikmatin hembusan angin musim semi yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. "Langit cerah, ya," ujarnya.

Pan terkesima. Ia sangat yakin tadi hanya ada ia dan ibunya di sana. Bagaimana orang ini bisa—

"Pan-chan! _Hayaku_~"

Pan menoleh ke arah Videl yang telah berjalan jauh. Kemudian ditatapnya lagi sosok asing itu. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Pan berlari menyusul sang ibu.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah. Pan menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya sosok asing itu dengan penuh determinasi. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegub tak karuan.

Ia menelan ludah. "IYA!" serunya kemudian. "Langitnya biru—cerah sekali!"—dan dengan hembusan napas berat, Pan berbalik dan kembali berlari mengejar ibunya yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sosok asing itu tersenyum menatap kepergian gadis kecil dengan langkah terburu-buru itu. Iris sewarna samudera yang tersembunyi di balik kain tapis itu berkilauan.

.

Sejak hari itu—setiap hari…

Pan akan berlari melintasi jalan setapak di tepi hutan, membawa setidaknya sebuah persik untuk diletakkannya di kuil kecil Dewa _Mebuki_.

.

.

"Kau Dewa _Mebuki_?"

"Bukan. Namaku Trunks."

"Trunks? Nama yang aneh."

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

Musim semi 1921

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!"

Pan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pohon sakura tua yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap harinya.

"Aa, buru-buru banget. Bagaimana hari pertama sekolah?" Trunks menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada batang pohon, sedikit membungkuk untuk memperhatikan gadis kecil di depannya lebih jelas.

"Sama sekali nggak asyik!" Pan melempar tas selempangannya asal lalu berjongkok untuk mengaduk-aduk isinya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ee? _Nande_?"

"Teman-teman baruku, mereka semua payah," jawab Pan sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Yang perempuan lembek, yang laki-laki lemah. Membosankan sekali."

Trunks _sweatdropped_. Selama tiga tahun ia berteman dengan Pan membuatnya mengenal dengan baik bagaimana perangai gadis kecil itu. Tipe anak perempuan unik yang maniak berkelahi namun cengeng di saat bersamaan. Jadi tidak heran bocah itu sulit mendapatkan teman seumuran yang benar-benar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan tingkah semena-menanya.

Trunks masih memperhatikan Pan yang akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk dan diletakkannya di depan kuil. Gadis kecil itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Semoga hari ini Trunks mau menemaniku bermain lagi," ucapnya sambil membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik Trunks yang tampak memainkan kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura dengan jemarinya.

Pan bangkit dan mencangklongkan tasnya kembali. Sambil nyengir kuda ditariknya sebelah tangan Trunks. "Nah, sekarang ayo temani aku main!" serunya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Pan?" Trunks menghela napas dan pasrah saja dirinya diseret oleh makhluk kecil kelewat aktif itu.

"Kita berburu _tengu_!"

.

_**Menyipitkan mata pada birunya langit,**_

_**Dan pada tangan yang tergenggam itu**_

_**Angin wangi perlahan-lahan kembali bercerita tentang musim yang melintas**_

.

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

Musim semi 1927

"TRUNKS! Lihat seragam baruku!" Pan melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pantas nggak? Ini namanya _seifuku_. Mulai sekarang aku sudah jadi anak SMP!"

"Hee~" Trunks duduk bersila di batang pohon seperti biasanya, memperhatikan penampilan baru Pan dari atas ke bawah. Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu tak banyak berubah—badannya tetap saja kurus, hanya saja lebih tinggi. Gaya rambutnya juga tak banyak berubah dari tahun ke tahun—selalu pendek, paling panjang cuma sampai bahu. "Jadi aneh kalau Pan yang pakai," komentarnya dengan nada datar.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar nggak berperasaan!" gadis tiga belas tahun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dirogohnya tas selempangan lusuh yang—seperti biasa—digeletakkannya begitu saja. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah apel merah dan meletakkannya di depan kuil, di sebelah sepiring kue _dango _dan beberapa buah kesemek. Pan memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa. "Semoga Trunks bisa bersikap manis padaku," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Oi, oi, kau pikir kau pernah bersikap manis padaku?" Trunks mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentil dahi Pan yang tertutup poni.

Gadis kecil itu mengaduh pelan. Ia bangkit dengan kasar dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada Trunks, namun terhenti ketika suara gelak tawa terdengar tak jauh di belakangnya.

Pan menoleh, dilihatnya sekelompok anak laki-laki seumurannya tengah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

"Lihat, anak tomboy itu."

"Ahahaha, kasihan sekali—nggak punya teman."

"DIAM KALIAN!" seru Pan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dih, serem banget, sih!"

"Pantesan nggak punya teman!"

"APAAAA!" Pan menggeram dan berjalan menghampiri sekelompok anak laki-laki itu dengan aura membunuh. "Aku punya teman, tahu!"

"_Usotsuki_! Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman dengan cewek bringas seperti—"

**BHUAAKK**

—satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri salah seorang anak yang mengenakan _gakuran _SMP itu, membuatnya terpental agak jauh.

"PAN!"

"Hei—apa masalahmu?!" seru seorang anak berambut cepak sambil menarik kerah _sailor _Pan.

"Masalahku?" Pan menggeram kecil. Dihentakkannya tangan anak lelaki yang menarik kerah seragamnya kemudian didorongnya kasar. "Kalian yang bermasalah!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pan berjalan kembali ke pohon sakura tempat Trunks yang masih setia duduk bersedekap sambil memperhatikan keributan kecil tadi. Diliriknya sekelompok anak laki-laki yang mulai pergi menjauh dengan omelan-omelan tak jelas tentang dirinya.

"Waw," gumam Trunks ketika Pan telah berada pada radius yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Apa?! Trunks mau protes juga?" bentaknya penuh emosi.

"Oi, aku 'kan nggak komentar apa-apa."

"Huh. Nyebelin! Nyebeliiinn~!"

**DHAAKK**

Kali ini Pan menendang batang pohon kesemek di depannya, dan—

**TUK**

Salah satu buahnya jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya sendiri.

"U-u… u—uweeeeee~~~"

Tuh 'kan. Tangisnya pecah seketika.

Trunks menghela napas panjang.

"Oi, Pan."

Pan perlahan membuka matanya, masih terisak. Wajah Trunks sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Trunks pelan. Diusap-usapnya kepala Pan, membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. "Ayo main ke sungai dalam hutan. Kita berburu _kappa_."

Tangis Pan mereda meski masih agak sesenggukan. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Dan sedikit saja, Trunks melengkungkan senyuman.

.

_**Ingin kuutarakan,**_

_**Ingin kusampaikan,**_

**_—__kepada dirimu di hari itu_**

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

Musim semi 1929

KLAP

Pan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, kedua mata obsidiannya terpejam rapat. "Semoga hari ini aku dan Trunks bisa bertemu siluman tengkorak putih."

"Kau kebanyakan mendengar tahayul Cina," gumam Trunks sambil menopang dagu. Diperhatikannya Pan yang kini merebahkan diri di bawah pohon sakura tempatnya duduk.

"Biarin. Siapa tahu bisa ketemu beneran, 'kan."

Trunks tidak menyahut. Ia kemudian turun dari dahan dan turut merebahkan diri di sebelah Pan. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Pan di sini? Nggak ikut acara _hanami _bersama keluargamu?"

"U-un, nggak tertarik," jawab Pan sambil memejamkan mata. "Lagi pula yang ngumpul juga semua orang dewasa. Pasti membosankan."

"Masa?"

"_Hontou da. _Orang dewasa itu membosankan."

"Tapi suatu saat Pan juga akan jadi dewasa."

Pan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang menerobos di sela-sela ranting dan kelopak sakura.

Ah, benar juga.

Cepat atau lambat, saat seperti itu akan tiba juga.

"_Sou ieba_—" Pan menggantungkan ucapannya, menahan perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. "—Trunks sama sekali nggak berubah, ya."

SYUUU~

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak pucat bunga sakura ke angkasa. Kain putih yang selalu menutup mata Trunks tersingkap, menampakkan kedua bola matanya yang beriris sebiru samudera.

"Dari dulu, sekarang pun…" Pan menghela napas, masih setia menatap berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang tak seberapa menyilaukan. "…rasanya Trunks nggak bertambah umur, ya."

Trunks diam seribu bahasa.

Pan memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian bangkit dan duduk menghadap Trunks. Sedikit dibungkukkan tubuhnya, menatap langsung mata safir Trunks. "_Yappari_—" jeda sejenak. "—ternyata Trunks memang Dewa, ya."

Trunks memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Pan menautkan alisnya. "Habisnya…" ditegakkannya tubuh kecilnya, lalu menengadah—menatap awan-awan berarak. "…asyik sekali bisa terus begini-begini saja, bebas melakukan apa pun. Lalu, Dewa itu nggak mati 'kan, ya? Kalau manusia 'kan bisa mati kapan saja." Hening sejenak. Pan tampak lagi-lagi mengernyit, seolah berpikir keras. "Nggak bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Trunks…."

"Hmm…" Trunks bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sakura. "Bicara apa, sih," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangan dan mengacak-acak rambut Pan.

"Lalu, lalu—aku juga sering berpikir…" Pan menundukkan kepala sejenak, kemudian ditolehkannya pada Trunks—menatapnya intens. "… kenapa, ya, cuma aku yang bisa melihat Trunks?"

Trunks sedikit terperanjat. Ia lalu mendongak, menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang beterbangan terbawa angin. "Kalau itu, aku juga nggak tahu jawabannya."

.

_**Suatu saat nanti kita akan jadi dewasa**_

_**lalu bertemu lagi**_

_**di sini, aku berjanji padamu **_

_**dakara egao de—karena itu, tersenyumlah**_

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

Musim semi 1932

"Trunks! Tangkap!"

SYUUUTT

"Aa—hei!"

Trunks menangkap benda bulat yang secara tiba-tiba dilemparkan ke arahnya—yang ternyata adalah buah persik. Mendadak dan terlalu mengejutkan. Trunks masih terpaku mengatur debar jantungnya yang entah mengapa harus sekaget itu. Sedangkan si pelaku—gadis delapan belas tahun yang kini memakai _seifuku _SMA itu—hanya duduk di depan kuil sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata seperti biasanya.

"Semoga Trunks nggak pikun dan terus mengingatku!" ucap Pan dengan suara keras yang disengaja.

"Oi, oi, doa macam apa itu? Pan berharap aku pikun?"

"Budek, ya? Aku berdoa agar Trunks nggak pikun, tahu," sahut Pan. "Siapa tahu karena nanti aku sudah nggak di sini lagi, Trunks melupakanku."

"Lagi-lagi bicara aneh," ujar Trunks sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sakura dan bersedekap.

"Aku serius, Trunks." Pan berdiri, menatap Trunks dalam-dalam. "Mulai hari ini aku kelas tiga. Dan… Trunks tahu ini kota kecil, nggak ada universitas. Jadi setelah kelulusanku tahun depan, aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di—"

Trunks menoleh, mendapati Pan sudah tak lagi melihat ke arahnya.

"—Kyoto."

.

.

"…_souka._"

.

_**Telapak tangan yang tergenggam itu**_

_**adalah tangan-tangan yang kemudian terpisah sambil melambai-lambai**_

.

.

.

Musim semi 1933

"Nanti setiap libur musim panas aku pasti pulang, kok."

"Aa, begitu. _Yokatta_."

"…" Pan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon sakura, menengadah menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. "Umm, kalau begitu… aku berangkat, Trunks."

"Aa."

Pan melangkah menjauh. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. _Katakana sesuatu, Trunks!_, jeritnya dalam hati. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah.

"Pan."

_Nah!_

Pan berhenti. Tak bergeming.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, di Kyoto nanti," lanjut Trunks dengan senyum tipis. Saaangat tipis.

Pan tersenyum lebar. Entah karena apa, jantungnya berdegub hebat. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"IYA!" serunya antusias. "Trunks juga—_genki de ne_!"

Pan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melambai penuh semangat. Dengan suara melengking ia berteriak—"Sampai nanti!"—sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Trunks tersenyum.

Diperhatikannya punggung kecil itu—yang semakin jauh, lalu tak lagi terlihat.

Ah, rasanya jadi sepi begini.

.

_**Hari esok yang tak mengenal hal-hal yang terhenti pun**_

_**menghilang ke langit nun jauh**_

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

Musim panas 1936

"H-HA…HUAAAACHUUUUU~~"

"Kudengar hanya orang bodoh yang bisa kena flu musim panas," celetuk Trunks sambil memperhatikan kumbang tanduk yang bertengger di atap kuil kecilnya.

"Ini aku lagi sial, tahu," sahut Pan sewot. Dicabutinya rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar kuil. "Sial banget."

"Hei, Pan itu sudah dewasa sekarang. Sedikit lebih lembutlah kalau ngomong."

"Trunks bicara seperti _otou-chan _sekarang. Menyebalka—HAACCHUUUU~"

Trunks menepuk dahinya dan menghampiri Pan yang kini duduk setengah bersujud di depan kuil. "Pan sakit begini, kenapa nggak istirahat saja di rumah?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya. "Malah berkeliaran di sini."

"Habisnya…" mata Pan terasa berat. Ingin sekali tidur rasanya, tapi tetap dipaksakannya untuk terjaga. "…habisnya—aku ingin bertemu Trunks."

DEG

DEG

"… kalau libur berakhir, nggak bisa bertemu lagi sampai tahun depan."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Trunks hanya bisa tertegun. "Pulang sana. Nanti penyakitmu bertambah parah."

"Ah, gini doang. Trunks lupa ya, kalau aku ini kuat?" Pan berusaha bangkit dan menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada kuil. "Aku nggak akan mati karena flu begini, tahu. Nanti saja matinya kalau sudah jadi nenek-nenek."

—_agar bisa bersama-sama dengan Trunks lebih lama lagi, _imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini perasaanku saja atau… Trunks agak transparan sekarang?"

"Ah, benarkah?"

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

_"Trunks…"_

_"Hn?"_

_._

_._

_"…aku akan menikah."_

.

.

Musim semi 1939

"Pan semakin terlihat dewasa, ya," ujar Trunks dari atas dahan yang didudukinya dengan kaki menggantung. "Dan tumben sekali membawa bunga untuk sesembahan."

"Nggak boleh, ya? Jarang-jarang lho, aku kasih bunga begini," jawab Pan sambil merapikan letak tiga tangkai bunga krisan putih dalam gelas kaca berisi air. Wanita muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata—berdoa dalam hati.

"Lalu sekarang Pan lebih suka berdoa dalam hati, nggak teriak-teriak seperti biasanya." Trunks lagi-lagi berkomentar yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran kuda oleh Pan. "Dan akhirnya Pan memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambut, ya."

"Begitulah," ucap Pan sambil mengelus-elus rambut lurusnya yang kini sepunggung. "Nggak cocok, ya?"

"Cocok kok."

"SUNGGUH? _Yokattaaa~_"

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu, sih?"

"Habisnya _okaa-chan _bilang aneh," lanjut Pan sambil menggembungkan pipi. "_Otou-chan _juga bilang jadi nggak kelihatan seperti aku yang dulu. Huuh..."

"Ahaha, tentu saja..." Trunks terkekeh kecil. "Pan 'kan sudah dewasa, apalagi—"

Pan tertunduk, menatap tanah kecoklatan yang dipijaknya. Tersenyum kecut.

"—lusa besok Pan akan menikah."

.

_**Perpisahan di suatu hari nanti pun**_

_**tersimpan dalam hati**_

.

.

.

_Pan yang mengenakan shiromoku pada hari itu terlihat begitu cantik._

_Wajahnya yang bulat berseri-seri, tersenyum penuh haru._

_Wanita mungil itu menggamit lengan pria ber-hakama hitam yang akan mendampingi sisa hidupnya setelah ini. _

_Ah, hangat._

_Karena ada Pan, hari-hari selalu terasa hangat, ya. _

—_seperti hari ini._

_Seolah alam turut berbahagia, kelopak-kelopak bunga dari hutan beterbangan—menemani indah senyum cerianya. _

_Lalu, setelah ini..._

'_Apakah ia sehat? Apa ia makan dengan baik?'_

'_Apakah ia sedang menangis? Atau tertawa?' _

—_mulai sekarang, itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu kuutarakan setiap harinya—setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik. _

_._

_._

_**Dakara koko de kimi ni inoru yo—karenanya, di sini aku mendoakanmu**_

_**itsumo egao de—agar senantiasa tersenyum**_

_._

_._

_Aku pergi, Trunks._

_Sayonara._

.

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

.

Musim semi 2013

_Nenek adalah orang yang tangguh. Meski tubuhnya sudah tak lagi gesit, ia tetap penuh semangat. Nenek mengajariku banyak hal. Ilmu bela diri, sejarah para samurai, perang, juga kisah-kisah unik tentang masa kecilnya. _

_Sekarang usia nenek sembilan puluh sembilan tahun. Di saat raganya sudah sangat lemah karena penyakit yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya, nenek minta beberapa hari keluar rumah sakit untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya—ke kampung halamannya—di sebuah kota kecil yang terletak berpuluh kilometer dari Kyoto. _

_._

_._

Wanita tua itu berjalan tertatih-tatih di jalan setapak di tepi hutan. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon sakura tua dengan kuil bobrok kecil yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Diletakkannya sebuah gelas kaca berisi air kemudian di masukkannya dua tangkai bunga _cosmos _putih ke dalamnya.

Wanita tua itu duduk dan sedikit membungkuk agar menyamai tinggi dengan kuil kecil di hadapannya. Dikatupkannya kedua telapak tangannya yang kurus penuh keriput, dan dipejamkannya kedua mata sayunya.

.

_'Trunks apa kabar, ya, hari ini?'_

_'Apa dia dapat banyak buah kesemek? Apa anak-anak perempuan masih suka memetik sakuranya yang baru mekar?'_

_'Apa rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar kuil sudah dibersihkan?'_

_'Apakah hari ini... ia tersenyum sambil menatap langit—seperti biasanya?'_

.

"Langit cerah, ya."

Wanita tua itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua iris obsidiannya yang sayu dan tampak lelah. "Trunks?"

Tak ada jawaban. Penglihatannya yang mulai berkurang ketajamannya membuatnya hanya bisa melihat samar-samar sosok itu; yang tengah duduk di dahan pohon sakura sambil menengadah menatap langit—yang mengenakan _hitatare _kelabu pucat, dengan rambut pendek lurus keunguan. Sosok yang selama puluhan tahun ini begitu dirindukannya.

Meski samar, dapat dilihatnya Trunks tersenyum—seperti saat itu.

Karenanya ia pun turut menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum tulus. Lega—hatinya belum pernah terasa seringan itu sebelumnya.

"Ya," ucapnya kemudian. Ditengadahkan kepalanya, menatap awan-awan putih yang berarak. "Langitnya biru—cerah sekali."

.

.

"_Tadaima._"

"_Okaeri-nasai, _Pan."

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah terburu-buru hingga nyaris terpeleset. Namun segera ia kuasai tubuhnya agar kembali seimbang dan terus berlari.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah kuil kecil di tepi jalan setapak di pinggiran hutan. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, bocah berambut hitam mencuat itu meletakkan dua buah apel yang tadi digenggamnya kuat-kuat—di depan kuil kecil yang sudah tampak tak terawat itu.

Bocah itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang agak bulat kemudian memejamkan mata. "Dewa _Mebuki_, semoga nenek cepat sembuh dan bisa berwajah cerah lagi seperti langit biru hari ini," ucapnya dengan suara cempreng.

"Ah, cuacanya hari ini bagus, ya."

"Iy—HEEE~? Paman siapa?"—yang didapati bocah itu ketika membuka mata adalah sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon dengan kaki bersila dan tangan bersedekap, mengenakan _hitatare _kelabu pucat, dan rambutnya lurus pendek keunguan. Matanya tertutup oleh kain putih bertuliskan kanji 'mata'. Dan yang paling aneh adalah—"Kenapa paman... transparan?"

"Eh? Ahaha, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menghilang," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Menghilang? Kenapa?!" jerit si bocah. Ia tampak panik.

"Karena orang terakhir yang percaya padaku sedang sekarat."

"Ta—tapi kena—"

"Masa hidup manusia memang sangat sebentar, ya? Ah, tapi... tahun-tahun sejak pertama kali kami bertemu hingga hari ini pun... sungguh menyenangkan. Mungkin—setelah ini kami bisa bersama."

"Apa yang... paman bicarakan..." bocah itu mengernyit, semakin tak mengerti. Dan ia semakin panik ketika pemuda di hadapannya itu semakin tak terlihat.

"Terima kasih—"

"..."

"—aku sangat menyayanginya."

Sosok itu menghilang. Tak berbekas—bersama hembusan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

.

.

.

_Ketika aku kembali ke rumah, ibu menangis tersedu-sedu. Katanya, nenek telah tutup usia. _

_Lalu, saat aku menghampiri tubuh nenek yang sudah kaku dan dingin, entah kenapa—nenek seolah tersenyum. Meski matanya tertutup, meski wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, tapi senyum samar-samar itu terasa begitu hangat. _

_Mungkin—hanya mungkin, _

_pada akhirnya nenek bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok Dewa Mebuki yang sering diceritakannya padaku. _

.

.

.

_**Ingin kuutarakan, ingin kusampaikan**_

_**kepadamu di hari itu**_

_**Perpisahan di suatu hari nanti pun**_

_**tersimpan dalam hati**_

_**.**_

_**Suatu saat nanti kita akan tumbuh dewasa**_

_**lalu bertemu lagi**_

_**Di sini, aku berjanji padamu**_

_**Karena itu tersenyumlah**_

_**.**_

—_**karenanya tersenyumlah**_.

.

.

.::0O0::.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[Tamat!]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Huahahahaha akhirnya bikin fic Trunks x Pan juga. #lapIngus**

**kalimat yang bold itu lirik lagu Haru Uta yang aku terjemahin sendiri (dengan abalnya) heuheu...**

**Pertama di fandom ini nih XD hahaha *digeplak* sebenernya suka banget sama Dragon Ball, dari awal udah nonton animenya. Meski di tv ga tamat-tamat, berhubung onii-chan rei suka banget sama ini dan ternyata ngoleksi animenya sampe tamat, jadilah rei bisa nonton sampe selesai.**

**Dan dari duuuulu jaman SMP tuh, udah kesengsem sama sosok trunks. Ahahaha ganteng men! Habis itu pas di GT, mulai suka sama interaksi ni bocah sama si pan. Unyu mereka itu XD hahaha *digeplak lagi***

**Btw, sebenernya tema ini bukan ide awal fic ini. Awalnya tuh mau bikin canon sih, masih terinspirasi sama lagu Haru Uta yang memang sedikit banyak mencerminkan hubungan trunks-pan banget. Tapi akhirnya pake tema 'dewa' yang rada folklore gini gegara habis baca manga Hotarubi no Mori itu. Aseeeemmm suka banget karya-karya Yuki-sensei! Kyaah**

**terus lagi, sebenernya Pan itu manggil papa-mama kan yah? tapi aku ganti jadi otou-chan/okaa-chan. yah, ga lucu aja gitu masa awal tahun 1900an udah panggil papa-mama XD**

***lirik jam* DAN TERNYATA INI SUDAH JAM 02.15 PAGI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Shimatta~ keasikan ngetik (=..=) oke, untung besok kuliahnya siang, hehe...**

**Eniwei, bersediakah meninggalkan feedback? #wink**

**2013****年****3****月****6****日**

**Salam,**

**Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
